


The Holly

by taichara



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of introspection on the "young traitors" of the Black Moon.<br/>Based upon the Christmas traditional of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly

_Now the holly bears a berry  
as white as the milk ..._

Ah, outlaw prince, lord of ruins,  
bring your frozen lonely world to the brink  
in the quest for what you cannot ever have.  
Impress your will --  
cold as the ice and sharp as glass --  
on all who may oppose you;  
but have you will of your own,  
or do you dance to the desires of another?  
Your face is fair;  
but your passion dark as the bewitching nectar  
you swirl in one glittering chalice.  
You will throw it all away to chase a madman's dreams.  
Would anyone care if you succeeded, now?  
Do you ravage for your people, or for yourself?  
Or for another altogether?  
Guard yourself, white-night lord;  
your heart is fragile as glass, your fate adamant.

 

_Now the holly bears a berry  
as red as the blood ..._

Bright one, crimson champion,  
fire in the hand and fire in the heart.  
Do you fight for the cause, or for your own pride?  
Pride in your own power,  
flawless acts and heady words.  
All others sit and brood in the shadows;  
you act, and thus you triumph.  
Plans and strategies flicker through your mind like burning embers,  
banked in the carbuncle's-flame of your spirit.  
But the very acts themselves blind you;  
as any are blinded who gaze too long into the sun.  
That sun is not meant for one such as yourself.  
Stop, consider the chaos which lay around you.  
Will these actions bring the glory and the laurel that you seek?  
How much have you lost already to the death-fires they demand from you?  
Choose carefully, bright flame; the embers gutter.

 

_Now the holly bears a berry  
as green as the grass ..._

Proud beauty, would-be queen,  
gaze around yourself and see your false admirers.  
Do they worship you truly,  
or because that is the safest means to power?  
What will you do if you fail --  
What will your charms do for you then,  
when the cold world is gone,  
and there is no other to give you homage?  
Siren of jade and envy, you entrance with one hand  
and bring destruction in the other.  
So certain that all will fall to your desires, your exalted beauty;  
Pre-ordained, your admirers at your feet  
and your pets at your side.  
You have it all, and they do not.  
Pride goeth before a fall, and so shall you.

 

_Now the holly bears a berry  
as black as the coal ..._

Lastborn, midnight's-child,  
you stay in the shadows and nurse a bitter wound.  
They do not need your words;  
you brood in the misty depths with the never-born as company.  
Perhaps there is a purpose to their dismissal; perhaps not.  
But you will never know, as you are now.  
Craft your soulless toys and rail wordlessly against  
the shining one you love, and hate, so very much.  
If you can see what they do not,  
take the blindness from their eyes.  
If you choose not, mind yourself  
and leave off dissent for its own sake.  
You raise venom against the ruling order,  
but your own actions are as black as theirs.  
Azure shadow, you lie in a limbo of your own making.  
Tend to your own darkness first.  



End file.
